


How White Diamond Was Defeated

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone shocking defeats WD.





	

"I can't believe it. I have lost" Steven had battled White Diamond and lost.

 

"Yes, you have lost Rose Quartz. Now I will destroy you and Ear-What is that?

 

Steven saw Onion walking towards White Diamond. "Onion, what are you doing?"

 

Onion walked up to White Diamond, and punched her. White Diamond fell back, and cried.

 

"I give up! You win!"

 

As Onion helped Steven up to his feet. Steven was left wondering "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
